


Dead To Me

by CatScratchfel9 (beewitchh)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Death, Knives, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitchh/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Melanie Martinez's song Dead To Me. Please go give it a listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead To Me

"My condolences." Locus whispered harshly at Felix, sending shivers up his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he drew a knife from his boot quietly. When Locus turned around, they weren't very surprised to find a knife to their throat. Mainly considering they had a gun to Felix's head. Felix smiled sweetly, gently slicing a shallow scratch on Locus' throat. 

 

“I need to kill you. That's the only way to get you out of my head.” Felix whispered into Locus' ear, nibbling at their neck, and not very surprised that the gun was pushed farther into his head. He could feel the cold metal nipping into his skin and he loved it. Locus wasn't fairing any better, shivering as drops of their blood hit the floor. The pitter patter of droplets resounded in their ears, and chills went through his spine. Felix smirked as his partner loosened the gun's grip on his skull, instead pulling Felix closer to them. 

 

“Unfortunate. Seems we had the same idea.” They said calmly, and as their lips connected with Felix's, electricity pulsed through their body. Locus was in no way surprised that a knife was sticking out of their gut, and neither was Felix with the bullet through his chest. Their eyes met and Felix smiled as blood pulsed down his bodysuit, and collapsed onto his knees. Locus, satisfied with their work, yanked the knife from their gut and threw it down by Felix's dimming eyes.

 

“Baby, you're dead to me.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the Ship Songs story thing but I liked it too much.


End file.
